The Choice of a Death Eater
by cantremember
Summary: As a death eater you only have a few choices, when and where to cast a cures. And at who. But this is a story of the choices made by a Death Eater by the name Thyme Clockmen.


_Disclaimer;__ I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter, or the plot of Deathly Hallows, that all belongs to the amazingly gifted JKR! I do however own the plot of the fanfiction that takes place during Deathly Hallows, and I do own Thyme Clockmen._

_Chapter One PolyJuicePotion_

Thyme Clockmen sat behind the cold, muggle garbage can. She had ben wait two months for this potion, she planned on useing it for something els, but this would do. The past year, before the death of Albus Dumbldore, when Death Eaters battled the few students below the astromany tower, she had managed to get a few of Hermione Granger's hairs. Little did she know just how handy they would be, and at such a perfect time as this.

The potion sat thick, and brown in the small cup she had it in. She dug through her charmed jacket pockets for the small baggy that held the hair's of Hermione Granger, and picked up only one, and then placed it in the cup. Gagging at the smell as the potion turned from a deep brown slowly, to a blue-green. Bubbling.

"Bottem's up..."She whispered quietly to herself, as she downed the cup of polyjuice potion. The thick liqued flowing slowly down her throat. She shook her head, from the intense shock of teh flavor. She stayed huddled in the little corner, watching her hands as it they began to bubble and change. As did her hair, it grew frizzy, but long. Her chin became pointed. She now looked like Hermione Granger.

She stood up, putting the lid on the cup and dropping it in her pocket. She made her way for a cafe, not a big one. But a small and nice one. She had watched muggles go in and out all day. Teenage girls, talking about the boy they liked, or the purse they longed for at the mall. Thyme found it disgusting just how oblivius they truely were to the whole war. How easily they could just be killed by two simple words. And it would still look like a accident.

As she got to the cafe, she grabbed a Muggle news paper. Not knowing who could come in at any moment, but the way Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter fled from that wedding, it wouldn't be suprising if they walked in.

As if on cue, the three of them walked in, walking to a table, furthest away from her. Thyme sunk deeper in to her chair, holding the paper highed, covering her face. She could only catch a few words.

"Where should we go? Leaky Cualdrin?" That would be a dimwitted place to go. Did they know how much they were wanted? How much they were being hunted? She was risking everything for this. She had lied to the Dark Lord for them. She was sent on a mission, attack the wedding. She did, but hse had been hidding her in the city. Waiting, and now it was time. They didn't know how much she would help them. Not that she would let them know...she was a Slytherin, as little as house's meant now, they had never gotten along, and she wasn't about to let them know she cared for them, and wanted them to win this thing.

"Miss, can I get you anything?"The waitress, with dark hair pulled back in to a low bun. Thyme shook her head sharply, trying not to show her face. "Are you sure, we are having a special." Thyme glarred up at the muggle, giveing her the 'I-said-no' look. The girl nodded, and walked to the table that the other three occupied. They ordered their drinks, and the girl headed in to the back room to get the drinks.

Just then, the bell rang. Yaxley and Rookwood swaggered in. Not glancing at them, or her. Had they been idiotic enough to say the V word? Outloud? Didn't they know they could be tracked by that? Were they truely as stupid as the looked?

The cafe became silent for a few long moments. Making it seem like days, years maybe. Thyme kepts her eye's glued on Yaxley and Rookwood. Watching for just the slightest movement towards a wand. And that was what happened.

Thyme ducked under the table, out of sight. Watching, Harry had ducked behind a chair, Ron below a table, Hermione no where to be seen. A stupify spell struck the table that Thyme was under.

"Expliumos!"She flicked her wand at Yaxley's feet, the white light hitting him quickly making him fall to the ground. She stood up, seeing that Hermione was still no where to be seen. "Confundo!"The yellow light bounced back, just barley missing herself.

"Stupify!" Multiple spells came from everyones wand, meeting somewhere in the middle. "Homenum Revelio!" The stream that bursted from Thyme's wand remained clear, it struck Rookwood the same time Yaxley was frozen by the true Hermione.

"H-Hermione?"Harry asked, his eye's snapped from Thyme to Hermione. Thyme pressed her lips in a thin line, they were not supposed to see her.

Thyme stepped backwards, stumbling over a chair that had fallen behind her. The three of them held their wands towards her. She stood stalk still, only looking to each of them. The only thing she could do, with out being stunned, or something was appeareat. But they they would know she was a Death Eater.

"Stup-"When she heard the words start to come from their mouths, she let herself be picked up by the black could of smoke, a twisting, jerking feeling bringing her to the forest near the Grimmdolwald Place. At the rate she left, when she landed, she crashed to the ground.

"Bloody hell..."She said aloud to herself. That had not gone the way she wanted.


End file.
